Romance Beat Kiratto Coord
Romance Beat Kiratto Coord (ロマンスビートキラッと) is a Cool Type coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in Episode 10 worn by Sara Midorikawa. It resembles the Romance Beat Meltic StAr Kiratto Coord. User Appearance Dress A one-piece outfit composed of a white sleeveless top that has a black chest and three black straps at the middle of the torso, each with a silver buckle. At the middle of the chest is a pleated emerald plaid bow with four, silver diamond studs sewn to the center. A dark pink vest is worn over his with a black, two-layered lapel that has a silver sideways diamond stud next to each point. Sewn to the bottom of the vests back are two large ribbons with folded, ruffled tails, one is black, the other dark pink. The skirt is a pleat emerald plaid with a loose, black studded belt that has a silver buckle. The user gains a black stud choker with tiny diamonds in the center connected to two diamond links. Beneath the left shoulder is a black stud strap, while further down is a black finger-less glove with a dark pink wrist lined in black with a row of studs going down the center, beneath a plaid bow. The opposite arm gains a dark pink finger-less glove and sleeve with a row of studs going entirely down the center, a black cuff, and a plaid bow. Shoes Black bots with a dark pink platform sole lined by studs. The top is lined in dark pink, and at the middle of the leg are two white straps held by silver buckles. A pleat plaid bow is sewn under the cuff with four silver studs at the middle. Included is a pair of fishnet socks, the right one is a few inches longer than the boot, while the left is thigh length, attached to a black buckled strap. On the right thigh is a black strap with four silver diamonds. Accessory A tall, black leather hat with a dark pink rim lined in black. Above the rim is a row of silver studs, and at the middle is a shape composed of four diamonds. Game Romance Beat Kiratto Coord is a Cool Kiratto Rare coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in the Vol. 3. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Sara.png Saraanna.png 81KID9RGUEL.jpg 4589838066038 1.jpg 4589838066014 1.jpg IMG 0551.Jpeg IMG 0923.JPG IMG 0924.JPG IMG 0941.PNG 51opbNzypfL.jpg 3-01.png IMG 1076.JPG DiRYSyAVAAAvBTk.jpg DjPF3klVAAAGQ-H.jpg App melticstar.png 053AEC53-67B4-48F0-80B5-6577EC05A612.jpeg F6A1AED7-27FE-472D-B87B-FE2A67ECC9E4.jpeg Phkhin.jpeg FB1EAF07-8A78-47DA-A6D0-CABC30C17003.jpeg 3.jpg 20180723161721.jpg 6CF1806E-F7AC-40AC-A3B8-52BA9AA5F67C.jpeg 58AD930F-AA27-4CFB-B9A9-B741579BAA62.jpeg CB520DA4-6BE6-4AB1-B0A9-CE818D909412.png 049D0668-CD5F-4004-9BF7-B16F212B024F.jpeg 8F1F8DAF-2607-4847-BE4F-753E4B91CAF4.jpeg 0FCC6E1F-6024-4A77-935B-901411967869.jpeg 7D95BE77-AD3D-412F-85EA-00493F8E1079.jpeg Kiratto Start Arcade Cover.jpg B2D14819-6A3D-4F99-A09E-7E1DAB1A2DAA.jpeg DlrxRctVsAA-OgZ.jpg 77619FE9-4633-4079-A22A-0A39358FF9DC.jpeg B6B65F52-8C97-456D-882D-4AEED77C7235.png 4315B5B2-32BC-41A7-96A5-FA01A38D2EBF.jpeg 2CCDE323-9DC8-473A-BB58-C68B03CE93FA.jpeg D301679D-0CDA-4E24-8EA9-E7F08F05CC78.jpeg 5AD22FC3-8078-4C31-B228-17D90DD9040C.jpeg CD20F02A-3E6A-4A54-929B-0AA4FF17D8C2.jpeg Sp logo.jpg 51Gd9OLYDQL.jpg D43BB61B-6648-4533-9B47-3F8F48B29AAE.jpeg Go! Up! Stardom! Arcade.png 410CD626-67BA-4880-BC77-D6AC7D7342BF.jpeg 1538270767687.jpg D31E11C5-D5B2-480A-9BF7-B421AE00D4F7.jpeg 29959FF7-06F4-4053-9226-EB03D8E28AEC.jpeg 24104D78-96E2-4F4A-AAC0-EADE5E6AEB0E.jpeg 375E9F95-3397-493F-80E8-A84E9DEE6898.jpeg 76B71E74-CE83-40B3-B3F4-DE2F093FA9A2.png B4D71FA2-9EE9-4471-9F29-4CAEBD048990.jpeg E8695BFA-9398-4596-B97B-9C37511CAD98.jpeg 2D908B84-A7E3-4325-9B46-60378161B2B3.jpeg E880A934-D5BD-4020-A3CB-DB8B2185E6AC.jpeg 08A2BA70-E5A5-41C5-B036-8461F7EC301C.jpeg E6860842-36AB-4DD8-A67A-8C9A6C9ADB0C.jpeg Sara Character Sleeve.png NONSTOP Rockin’ Neon Beat S.png 2AA10820-8F32-46C2-AD37-7668BDCC1E8D.jpeg 4B0FFE23-F2E5-40CB-A3C2-BEEE62B409E0.jpeg Dt9eF13V4AAKV6o.jpeg Dt-sNXkUcAA-y p.jpeg 4AD6C9F1-715A-4320-B652-EEAADCB21F5C.jpeg 45b695cf34fc99f9d4ca8c522a583742a80c1ba0 5c108de06b163.jpg DvF1wKHUcAEdyr0.jpeg DvGqDZRV4AEerxj.jpeg Anime Screenshots Episode 01 56787df7.jpg Episode 10 Sara Kiratto Chance.png Sara Kiratto Chance.jpg Sara Kiratto Chance 2.jpg Sara Kiratto Chance 3.jpg Sara Kiratto Chance 4.jpg Romance Beat Kiratto Shining.png Sara Kiratto Chance 5.jpg Sara Kiratto Chance 6.jpg Sara Kiratto Chance 7.jpg Sara Kiratto Chance 8.jpg Sara Kiratto Chance 9.jpg Sara Kiratto Chance 10.jpg Sara Kiratto Chance 11.jpg Episode 12 Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord and Romance Beat Kiratto Coord Intro.png Play Sound Version 3.jpg Play Sound Version 3 2.jpg Play Sound Version 3 3.jpg Play Sound Version 3 4.jpg Play Sound Version 3 5.jpg Play Sound Version 3 7.jpg Play Sound Version 3 8.jpg Play Sound Version 3 18.jpg Play Sound Version 3 19.jpg Play Sound Version 3 20.jpg Play Sound Version 3 21.jpg Play Sound Version 3 22.jpg Play Sound Version 3 23.jpg Play Sound Version 3 24.jpg Play Sound Version 3 25.jpg Play Sound End Pose 3.png Episode 14 Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance.png Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 1.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 2.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 3.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 4.jpg Romance Beat Kiratto Coord and Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord Shining.png Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 5.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 6.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 7.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 8.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 9.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 10.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 11.jpg Episode ??? Universe queen kiratto.jpg OP: Go! Up! Stardom! Go! Up! Stardom! 24.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 25.jpg Episode 27 Romance Beat Kiratto Coord.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 1.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 3.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 7.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 8.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 12.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 13.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 14.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 16.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 17.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 18.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 19.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 20.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 22.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 23.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 24.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 27.jpg Sweet Sweet Dancing Queen Ver 2.png COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 28.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 29.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 30.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 31.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 2 33.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Kiratto Coord.jpg Episode 33 Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 1.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 2.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 3.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 4.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Coords Shining.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 6.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 7.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 8.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 9.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 10.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 11.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance Version 2 12.jpg KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Romance_Beat_Kiratto_Dress_KiraTicket.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Romance Beat Category:Kiratto Rare Category:Anime Category:Sara Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Vol. 3